Getting Lost in your favorite movies: Priceless
by SnowBirdie
Summary: This is the scary story of what happens when you put five idiots into a movie machine. The results may startle young children,


Welcome to the MOVIES!  
  
  
Birdie: Okay guys. Thanks for coming today. These tests are painless and they might even be a little enjoyable!  
  
Sirius: TESTS! What tests?! You said that you had jelly beans for us!  
  
Birdie: That is your fault for believing me you retard! Now. What I am trying to see today, is if my new invention really does work!  
  
Sirius: Peter is the rat! not us!  
  
Birdie: They do use dogs too Sirius.  
  
James: Good thing that I am an endangered species!  
  
Sirius: Shut up James.  
  
Birdie: Now, all you five need to do is sit back and relax.......  
  
~****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~****~****~~****~~****~~****~  
  
James: Where are we going?!  
  
Lily: Werent you listening at all James!? She said that we are going into a partical transfer multi generated metal compounded ribosome neuclaic acid reformer.  
  
Sirius:*tries to look intelligent by staring at Remus.  
  
Remus: Are you really THAT dumb Sirius?  
  
Sirius: *nods*  
  
Remus: This means that we can go through what muggles call 'movies' We will become the characters and we will be able to think what they think and be in really strange situations. It is a Phycilogical thing.  
  
Sirius: Oh, I get it now.......  
  
Peter: *thinking* Wait until He-who-must-not-be-named hears about this! He will want one for sure!*  
  
Sirius:Peter, are you thinking about Lord Voldermort again?  
  
Peter: *thinks for about a couple seconds......................... No.  
  
Sirius: Ok then.  
  
Peter:*thinks* Whew! That was a close one. He was almost on to me for a second there. Good thing that you are so quick and clever!  
  
Birdie: Here we go!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VROOM!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VROOM!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VROOM!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VROOM!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*PRETTY MUSIC.  
  
Lily: where are we?  
*Phone rings  
  
Lily: Um.......... hello?.............  
  
Peter: Hello Lily,  
  
Lily: Hello Peter.  
  
Peter: Do you like SCARY movies???  
  
Lily: Um.....Is this a trick question?  
  
Peter: No.   
  
Lily: Well, then I will say yes.  
  
Peter: Okay Lily. If you would be so kind as to look outside, You will find a little suprise.  
  
Lily:*opens curtins. Peter...... Why is Sirius tied to a chair above the water?  
  
Peter: Let's play a little game shall we?  
  
Lily: Ok. But are you going to untie Sirius? Because he looks like he is in a little pain...... Eww... is that his stomach? No wait! I'm wrong!  
  
It's definatly his liver!  
  
Peter: If you answer my questions correctly, then Sirius can live. But, If you get them wrong, THEN YOU BOTH DIE!  
  
Lily: Fine fine.  
  
Peter: Okay, first question. *ahem* What is the name of largest mountain in Japan?  
  
Lily: Ummm..... is it Mount Fugi?  
  
Peter: Yes it is. Now second question. What is the name of a cuddely giant purple Dinosaur?  
  
Lily: I know this one! Ummmm...... is it? Barney?  
  
Peter: That is correct.  
  
Lily: YES!  
  
Peter: Last question. How many pages is book 4 of the Harry Potter series?  
  
Lily: Ummmm.......Um..........*sweats*.......um......I....I....I think, well, it is, I think it is approximatly 733 pages long......  
  
Peter: Lily, that is wrong. Say good bye to Sirius........  
  
Lily: *looks out the window...* NO! NO! PLEASE DONT HURT HIM! *Starts crying* No... PLEASE! DONT KILL HIM! HE STILL OWES ME MONEY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWISH~~~~~~SPLAT~~~~~~~~~~~THUMP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily: OH GOD NO!!!!!! WHY! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY COULDNT YOU PAY ME BACK AT THE SCHOOL! WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!*More crying*  
  
Peter: Lily...... here I come....................  
  
James: *Flies in with tight red and blue spandex with a big yellow 'S' on the front* * Picks up Lily and caries her away before Peter can kill her*  
  
Lily: Oh JAMES! nice butt!  
  
James: Yeah. I know.  
  
Lily: Oh James! It was aweful! Peter killed Sirius before he could pay me back!  
  
James: I am so sorry Lily. We will get him back someday for that.  
  
Lily: Of James! It is so beautiful up here.   
*flying through the city. Above the skyscrapers*  
  
Lily: James! LOOK OUT! IT IS PETER! HE LOOKS LIKE.............. A giant monkey????  
  
Little person from the street yelling in Japanese: AHHHH!!!! It's King Kong!  
  
Lily: King Kong!?  
  
James: You stay here in this hotel room with this open window on the top of this really tall building. I'll be right back!  
  
Lily: okay! Oh! Roomservice!  
  
James: *flies away to fight King Kong.  
  
Lily: Yeah. hello. I would like a turkey dinner, yes, mashed potatoes, extra gravy. Yes. No! No carrots! Oh and to drink, I would like a large Pepsi.   
  
Yes okay thank you.  
  
Peter:*sticks giant monkey hand inside open window and grabs Lily.  
  
Lily: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
James: I think that was Lily!  
  
Peter: climbes up the sears tower *even though they are in Japan,* with Lily.  
  
Lily: Peter! Let me Go!   
  
James: I'm coming LILY!  
  
Peter:*drops Lily onto a building. She crashes right throught the roof and onto a soft grass inside the building.  
  
Remus: Are you okay miss?  
  
Lily: Oh, Yeah. I am. Remus! THAT IS The UGLIEST SUIT I HAVE EVER SEEN!  
  
Remus: Lily, Do you have a golden ticket for me?  
  
Lily: WHAT!? oh, yeah here. *hands Remus a golden ticket.  
  
Remus: Now Lily, take a look around. *SINGS* If you want to view paradise, simply look around and you will..........  
  
Lily: Are you trying to tell me that this place is made out of candy!??  
  
Remus:*nods*  
  
Lily: SCORE! *Lily runs around taking bites out of everything possible*stops are mucky brown water.  
Hey Remus! I mean Willy Wonka, why does this water look like crap??  
  
Remus: That my dear, is chocolate.  
  
Lily: oh. cool.   
  
*Song from little men come across the river*  
  
Oompa loompa dupity du. I have another riddle for you! You will live in happiness too! Like the oompa loompa dupity du!  
  
Lily: JAMES! SIRIUS! PETER! Why are you all so small and green! James,..... that is NOT very attractive!  
  
Remus: Dont lean too far over the river! You might..............*splah* .......fall in...  
  
Lily: JAMES! REMUS! SIRIUS! PETER! HELP! HELP!!!!  
*All of a sudden, Lily is in the middle of an ocean.   
  
Lily: Oh my God. I am SKINNY DIPPING! This is terrible! WHAT KIND OF SICK MOVIES DO YOU MUGGLES WACH!  
  
Sirius: Lily over here!  
  
Lily: Okay! I am NOT SKINNY DIPPING WITH SIRIUS!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
What was that!?  
  
*Lily looked below her in the water to see a shark coming right towards her.  
  
Lily: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
*hand helps her out of the water into a boat.  
  
Lily: James! Hey! This is a really ugly dress I am wearing! It looks like something from 1970! Wow! James! Look at all those  
birds above us!   
  
James: Look out LILY!  
  
Lily: AHHHH James! help! These birds are attacking me! *Birds attack Lily's head.*  
  
Lily: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Lily: Mom, I had the strangest dream.*Lily's mom was dabbing her head with a hot rag*  
  
McGonall: Well, dont worry, know you are back home in 1955.  
  
Lily: 1955!!!!!*shot out of bed.  
  
McGonall: what is the matter dear. You hit your head. That is all.   
  
Lily: Professor!? You. You. You.....  
*Lily jumps out of bed. runs out the door to find Remus with white crazy hair and a lab coat on.   
  
Remus: LILY! We need to go BACK TO THE FUTURE. Come on Einstine, boy.*Calls over big black dog.*  
  
Lily: Sirius! Einstine! HA!  
  
********************BIG JOLT*************************************************************  
Birdie: Well, I hope that you all enjoyed that!   
  
Lily: I AM GOING TO PULL OUT YOUR HAIR!  
*RUNS AFTER POOR BIRDIE.  
  
Sirius: That was...... interesting.....  
  
James: DONT YOU EVER GO SKINNY DIPPING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN!!!!!!  
  
*James jumps Sirius.  
  
Remus: Hey peter. Why were you always the bad one?  
  
Peter: I dunno.  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own:  
Hatty Potter  
Scream  
Superman  
King Kong  
Willie Wanka and the Chocolate factory  
Jaws  
The Birds  
Back to the Future 


End file.
